magestarfandomcom-20200214-history
Minoli
Minoli 'is the main protagonists of ''Magestar. Personality Minoli is a very kind, polite, and caring person. She talks in a loud, spontaneous and sometimes absent-minded manner. Minoli is easily motivated by the prospect of food, and becomes highly oblivious when somebody calls her "fat" or "chubby". Minoli does not hide her love for food and her near constant hunger is also an annoyance to other characters. With an "endless stomach", she can eat massive quantities of food at once to no ill effect. However, Minoli is quite modest in her own abilities, usually underestimating herself and praising others. Despite her mature mind and even strong willed spirit, Minoli is a tsundere girl which is very sensitive whenever her relationship with Teo is mentioned, especially when this topic comes to matters relating to Teo. She also is quite violent when it comes to matters involve Teo's rebelliousness, usually taking drastic measures whenever he would say or do something immodest. History Minoli was born and grew up in a happy family in Eren, she lived without worry until she was about 12 years old, but at that point life took a turn for the worst. Her father Rolin sacrificed himself to save civilians from the '''Shadow Mage. Believing he died a truly heroic death, many supporters praised Rolin as the Magestar of Eren. However, Minoli was devastated by his death. Minoli believed that her father sacrificed himself to save her and wishes to become the next Magestar. At the age of 13, Minoli was taken in by Rolin's closest friend Louise. Magic Butterfly Magic Minoli uses this special magic to the abilities of a butterfly. She can form wings made from magical energies. When forming wings and good luck, Minoli can reduce the her weight and possesses a level of grace, physical beauty, and sense of style. Minoli has complete control over the pheromones, a secreted or excreted chemical factor that triggers a social response in members of the same species, of oneself and others, including releasing pheromones that induce attraction between subjects, to exuding pheromones strong enough to induce sleep and maybe draw attention. Pheromones can be used to mark territory and to leave a pheromone path which others can follow. Minoli can rapidly regenerate. In other words, she can recreate lost or damaged tissues, organs and limbs, sometimes slowing, or even stopping aging. Minoli can understand the overall well-being and conditions of plants, as well as fully interpret their feelings and communicate with them. Minoli can release wind over a specific target area causing great damage and delivering great shock waves of pure force. Minoli can control various species of butterflies. She controls them to do her bidding, for example, helping them during situations, using them against foes, and using them to see locations and gather information about a particular place. At times, she can see through the butterfly eyes that are controlled allowing them to spy on others. Minoli can also understand or communicate with them, hence creating and strengthening friendships. Category:Lomafort Academy Category:Female Category:Main Characters Category:Eren